Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an automatic transmission including a planetary gear mechanism and an engaging mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automatic transmission is known including a planetary gear mechanism that has a plurality of elements rotatable inside a casing, and a plurality of engaging mechanisms switchable between a coupled state of coupling the elements to one another and a fixed state of fixing the elements to the casing.
In this type of automatic transmission, a switching mechanism (e.g., a two-way clutch) switchable between a reverse rotation preventing state of allowing normal rotation of the elements of the planetary gear mechanism and preventing reverse rotation thereof and the fixed state is known to be used as the engaging mechanism (e.g., see Patent Document 1).